


大象也听月光奏鸣曲

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: *校园paro，年龄差互换了！因为不熟悉韩国学校所以大部分设定按照日本高中来的＞＜
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung





	大象也听月光奏鸣曲

朴志晟班里来了一位新的转学生，在高二下学期转来的学生并不多见，听说原本还是封闭式管理学校的学生，自我介绍时候黑板上名字姑且还算工整。

罗渽民，我叫罗渽民。转学生微笑着说，朴志晟看见班里有不少人已经在向他打招呼了，但是为了保险起见姑且还是没有让他跟李东赫做同桌，这种事情果然还是李帝努来做比较好。朴志晟也是第一次当教师，大学毕业后也不知道有什么工作适合自己，家里人希望他做教师就来到这所高中，主任说这样比较锻炼人结果成为了国文老师兼班主任。

还好班级现在不是很难带，如果有什么问题求助主任也是可以解决的，大家维持着虚假又平静的师生关系，什么漫画啊小说啊的情节从来没有出现过，谢天谢地。朴志晟本来是这么想的，结果罗渽民一来就完全不一样了，他好像原本就跟在这一块住的孩子们很熟悉，并没有一开始自己设想的突然转学的慌乱；李东赫和李帝努帮了他很多，即使是一个人过来也没落过单，朴志晟还想要不要找罗渽民一起吃午饭结果完全想多了，有时候高年级的李敏亨也会借他因为转校而没有准备好的用具；性格也很好，很快与班里人打成了一片，一点生涩感都没有，好像一切本来就该是这样子。

但罗渽民突然转学过来，除了档案什么都没有，能考上那所封闭式管理学校的人成绩也不会很差，但还是要等测验时候才能知道具体结果，所以希望此前他能补交一份志愿上来。因为不是第一次填写了，所以朴志晟就准备直接等他写完先看看。没想到罗渽民咬着笔坐在他对面，还没长开但是极为俊秀的脸上透着一种天真的好奇：“老师当时填的是什么呀？”

朴志晟对这种高中生过度的探索欲有点招架不来，但也不好意思拒绝，忍不住伸出手指拨开自己一小片刘海放眼睛透气：“好久之前的事情了，我都忘了……”

罗渽民了然地点了点头，最后站起身把志愿表塞进自己的包里，语调轻快地说：“那我再考虑一下吧！老师让我把这张表带回去吧！”

这当然没什么，高中生的心思瞬息万变，未来是读大学还是工作本就是决定人生的大事件，如果想要好好思索的话没有老师会拦着他的，所以朴志晟也只是点了点头。

只是不知道那天触及了罗渽民的哪根小心思，他没有转来几天，就同李东赫黄仁俊他们打赌要让朴志晟辞职。赌约是朴志晟自己听到的，下一堂是他的课，他与罗渽民只一门之隔，自然把一切都听得清清楚楚。朴志晟拉开滑门进去，没有正眼看罗渽民，罗渽民也没有被抓包的自觉，只是带着李东赫他们回到了位置上，甚至还不忘回头对着朴志晟微笑。

朴志晟本来不讨厌他这样的笑，现在却有点不喜欢了。但是罗渽民的赌约好像从今天开始就生效了，明明被朴志晟打断了，还是被他自顾自实现了；在讲到现代名篇的时候，几乎是朴志晟说一句话罗渽民就会向他举手讲另一句话，现在朴志晟相信他的成绩是足以进寄宿学校的了，因为罗渽民反驳他的角度好刁钻、几乎是刻薄的。他不适合做教师这个职业，如果面对的是安静的听课的学生就算了，朴志晟不擅长被人提问和想办法回答，明明都是教案上写过的事情，最后反而被罗渽民逼迫到支支吾吾满头大汗。

这堂课肯定很糟糕，因为一下课朴志晟就逃跑了，他感受到罗渽民的视线跟着自己……饶有兴致的、胜券在握的、令人恐惧的。

完蛋了。朴志晟心想，我根本没有办法应付这种情况。

罗渽民好像是在水里面投下的泡腾片一样，原本平静的水被他污染又沸腾起来，事情完蛋得比朴志晟想象的还快。第二天他推门进去时班级安静了一下，继而小声的喧闹起来，朴志晟敲了敲讲桌让他们安静一点，但是大部分人只是看罗渽民而不看他。罗渽民什么都没说，好像什么事情都没发生过一样的微笑着，他很厉害，才来到这里没有多久就成为了班级潜在的领头羊——或者其他人只是单纯在崇拜一个特立独行的反叛者，对于高中生来说这种反抗大概是很了不起的，只是朴志晟很不幸变成了那个最先被斩首示众的祭品。

但是毕竟是工作，朴志晟努力忽略心中那些异样，而罗渽民一切照旧，对他的讲授提出异议，且还要很天真的加上一个甜蜜的“内？”做反问，他说话时其他人的反应永远比听课更热切，总是在笑啊笑啊，到最后朴志晟的手指都快要敲肿了。

这种嬉笑本不该是最难忍受的，只是其他人很快也参与到了这个赌约中来，先是与罗渽民最熟络的李帝努和李东赫：在课堂测验上一向成绩很好的李帝努交了白卷，朴志晟去找李帝努却只得到他们早退的消息，叫来办公室的态度也有点拒不合作的意思；李东赫则更加显眼一点，在校规规定不能奔跑的走廊撞过朴志晟，小炮弹一样。直到最后，朴志晟已经没有力气去分辨谁加入了他们，倒不如说几乎没有不加入的了，大部分人保持着看热闹的态度偶尔对他进行奚落。

朴志晟也很累，他只从大学毕业没过太久，前二十多年的人生规划从未有当教师这条，不知道怎么应对高中生那种天真的坏心思，只觉得这一切邪恶得令他想哭。偶尔会忍不住去看罪魁祸首漂亮的脸，那双黑眼睛亮晶晶的，却令朴志晟不堪受辱到几乎要流泪了。

也不是没跟主任提过，同事钟辰乐还说要不我跟你一起去上课吧，因为觉得丢人而且太麻烦他了所以拒绝掉了，只是现在已经变得十分抗拒去上课了。罗渽民过来找他，帮助同学送作业过来，大家乐意满足他那点小心思，而第一本作业上面的罗渽民的名字很显眼，朴志晟一打开依旧是那句噩梦似的提议：老师辞职怎么样呢？

真是过分的孩子。朴志晟把纸条撕碎丢进废纸篓，又被钟辰乐关切地安慰，说主任的意思是这个学期的课业也不太好调整，不管怎么样都要等到学期结束再讨论。于是朴志晟请了几天假没有过来上班，罗渽民做事极有分寸，给人压力又不至于过分到霸凌的程度，更何况教师和学生的纠纷本就极难处理，法律向来更偏向学生一点，不然也不会在中学对教师定下各种规矩。

在朴志晟没上班的那几天里，罗渽民和李东赫黄仁俊去玩了游戏机，李帝努家宵禁比他们严格，这种活动向来很少参加。玩的是那种放钢珠的游戏机，只有去固定的门店才能看到。黄仁俊拿了一篮钢珠回来，结果发现罗渽民戳戳按按还没找到开机键，最后还是李东赫手把手教了一遍他才开始。

游戏厅有人抽烟，罗渽民有点不悦地皱了皱鼻子往李东赫那边躲了点，被他们笑小孩子气。他对游戏也向来没什么胜负欲，只是随便操纵手柄消磨时间到太阳下山，一边还拉着李东赫聊天。李东赫本在认真玩，最后对他烦不胜烦，只好认命配着罗渽民边输边聊，反正罗渽民答应请吃晚饭。

聊天时候想起来他们几天没有上班的国文老师，随口问了一句你为什么执着让他辞职呢？罗渽民没说话，凑过来搂着李东赫笑开了，说呀东赫，管这个干嘛呢！反正等着请我吃刨冰吧！

李东赫一时不察被这个小东西扑过来，扶住桌面时候把键盘按了个遍，输得一塌糊涂，气得骂他：我请你吃牛奶刨冰你要不要！

黄仁俊心想幸好没坐罗渽民附近，不然没游戏体验的还要加他一个。但是罗渽民大手一挥说去吃饭吧，黄仁俊还是失去了他体验游戏的机会，毕竟有人请客不吃白不吃。

罗渽民跟李东赫李帝努李敏亨是邻居，黄仁俊住的公寓楼稍微远一点但也顺路，吃完饭三个中学生一起走路回家。路上黄仁俊终于想起来问罗渽民为什么会从寄宿学校转回来，李东赫下意识握住了罗渽民的手。被提问的人摆了摆自己空着的那只手，说本来就应该选在家附近的学校的，家里人觉得那个学校升学率比较高才让我去的，你看Jeno也没有去嘛，因为没法适应我就回来了。黄仁俊没问怎么不适应了。

他们合伙打赌欺负教师的事情最后给李敏亨知道了，被三个人共同的大哥抓住在天台罚站批评。四个孩子从小是邻居，李敏亨大他们一岁又有责任心，经常负责帮大人收拾几个小崽子，虽然也容易被他们合伙整蛊，总体来说还算是略有威信。罗渽民边听边拿自己的鞋碾石子玩，李敏亨的海鸥眉只好扬起又拧在一块儿，最后去埋怨李帝努了，大意是你怎么也跟着他们一块儿凑热闹。

最后中规中矩的好学生抓着罗渽民去向朴志晟道歉，李敏亨算是办公室中比较受欢迎的学生了，更何况是学生过来找老师检讨，朴志晟听了还是有点惊吓大于惊喜的意思。罗渽民道完歉后交了志愿表，第一志愿是医科大，朴志晟想了想只联想到怪医黑杰克。  
我的第二志愿是老师能辞职啦。罗渽民小声地说。

……奇怪的家伙。朴志晟想。

李敏亨的警告卓有成效，罗渽民收敛许多，没了他刺头朴志晟的课堂状况也好了许多，只是罗渽民又突然交了白卷。罗渽民成绩并不差，就是难伺候，也算是基础好又够用功的那一类，如果这样努力下去说不定真能上一所不错的医科大，甚至上次李帝努交白卷，白捡第一名的那位就是他。

但是卷面成绩到这种级别，他是要补考或者进补习班了。一想到这件事情朴志晟就感到头疼，他实在是不想自己面对罗渽民，正在犹豫怎么办，钟辰乐过来看了眼说不如交给主任算了，理由就说是转学生心里状况。朴志晟觉得这个主意不错，干脆把问题丢给了主任。

等从主任办公室出来已经快要放学了，朴志晟还是决定自己去找罗渽民一趟。罗渽民对此似乎早有预料，挥挥手让李帝努他们先走了，李帝努走前多看了他们几眼。

朴志晟没把他带到办公室，反而去了天台，一边开门一边问这种不容易听到谈话内容又公开的场合就没关系吧？回头看见罗渽民仰着头望自己，余晖一半打在他脸上，剩下半张脸隐没在黑暗里。

罗渽民“嗯”了一声。

你在上一个学校是遇到了教师性骚扰吗？朴志晟问。

是的。罗渽民回答。但是这跟你没有关系，老师，我不是出于这个原因想让你辞职了，你知道这些也没用。

那为什么？

罗渽民轻声笑了一下，他笑起来挺好看的，因为脸颊肉的原因嘴角显得更翘，会连接成一个很可爱的“w”形。他说老师，你根本不适合做教师——请不要急着反驳我，我想你自己也有这个意识，毕竟即使是在会被性骚扰的我面前，老师也依旧这么无力不是吗？我有在校外碰见过老师，嗯……在我刚休学的时候，老师是在舞室吧，喜欢跳舞吗？也请不要骗我，我看到了你的目光：闪闪发亮的，像在追一只独一无二的蝴蝶。那么为什么不去做呢？

朴志晟说：你只是个学生，你根本不知道……

老师。罗渽民还是那种语气叫他。这是只有一次的老师的人生，如果连这点勇气都拿不出来，我可并不会承认你是我的老师的。

罗渽民从天台下来的时候妈妈开着车在学校门口等他，他在跟朴志晟走之前就给妈妈发了信息，看来李帝努又跟她说了一声。出了事以后妈妈一直觉得很内疚，经常说如果一开始没有让小民选择寄宿高中就好了、原本就在附近上学就好了；也经常会请假在家里照顾他关照他的情绪，碰到这种被教师单独谈话的时候也会忍不住过来接他。知道这些都是爱的表现，罗渽民还是忍不住觉得很抱歉。

其实事情很俗套也极为点到而止，并没有人们想象的桃色意味，在寄宿学校那个老师是滑冰社的指导老师，罗渽民有所察觉，只是没想到他会突然扑过来，被声响引开的社员们也帮助了他，并没有造成什么伤害。只是小民并不知道原来有时候爱也会变成这么伤害人的东西，他原本只是很单纯地在爱着他人罢了。妈妈哭了很久最后还是接受了道歉，也转学回到了附近，李敏亨他们不知内情也有被打点过，最后是罗渽民把全部都说出来的，当时东赫抱着他小心地亲他。

妈妈下车后帮罗渽民解开安全带，他一发呆就跟小孩子一样动也不动，只能在这种时候伸出手抱住妈妈开始撒娇：妈妈为什么只有我一个孩子呢？

他身边和学校的独生子女都很少，尤其是熟知的朋友大多都有兄弟姐妹，有时候也忍不住经常幻想自己要是有兄弟姐妹就好了，那么一定不会让妈妈这样难过的。

而妈妈只是摸了摸小民的头，说因为我的爱给小民一个人就够了，并不需要多的孩子承载我的爱。

罗渽民想这样就够了。

他最后也没有补考或者进补习班，作为约定，期末考试的卷子倒是乖乖写完交了上来，成绩还不错。罗渽民好像恢复了正常的状态不再打扰朴志晟上课，结果朴志晟更躲他了。

有时候罗渽民会想起自己第一次见到朴志晟，在小时候学过芭蕾的舞室，因为那段时间是休假碰到春假所以没什么事情干，不敢面对妈妈的目光就干脆逃了出来。而朴志晟坐在地上看编舞的示范，眼睛亮晶晶的，厚刘海被扒拉上去露出额头，细长的五官让人一览无余，真是一见钟情。

于是罗渽民把朴志晟又堵在楼梯间，向他旧话重提：“老师，和我做个约定吧。”

朴志晟皱了皱眉，小小的五官有点挤在一起，正准备说什么又被罗渽民打断。

“如果我考上了医科大，老师就辞职与我交往吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> *毕竟是霓虹国背景所以必须提及的是，医科大是因为日本医生工资水平非常高，所以这样可以放心让小鸡吃软饭呢！  
> 以及一年后还是辞职了，在毕业典礼前一天，小东问小调这样赌约怎么算呢。小调眯着眼睛说东赫说什么啊，当然是我赢了呀。  
> 朴志晟离职时带走的物品中还有罗渽民校服外套上的第二颗纽扣。


End file.
